rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date November 26th 2019 (mmm dd 20yy 00:00:00 GMT) to see more details. |Stages = 5 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |MS = ?? M$ reward?? |Manufacturer = MERCEDES-AMG |Main Reward = PETRONAS MOTORSPORT F1 W10 EQ POWER+ |ManufacturerA = SCUDERIA FERRARI |Main RewardA = SF90 |ManufacturerB = RENAULT |Main RewardB = R.S.19 |ManufacturerC = RED BULL RACING |Main RewardC = RB15 |ManufacturerD = TORO ROSSO |Main RewardD = STR14 |ManufacturerE = HAAS |Main RewardE = F1® TEAM VF-19 |ManufacturerF = ALFA ROMEO RACING |Main RewardF = C38 |ManufacturerG = McLAREN |Main RewardG = F1® TEAM MCL34 |ManufacturerH = SPSCORE RACING POINT |Main RewardH = RP19 |ManufacturerI = ROKIT WILLIAMS RACING |Main RewardI = FW42}} Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the ??make?? ??model??, after was updated. Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 starts November 26th 2019The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM November 26th 2019 (local time), the event can be completed ?x24 hours later, 11PM November 26th 2019. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The ??make?? ??model?? has been added to ??race series?? and ??race series last?? series in the ??career?? group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 01 (The Arena at the Marina) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (stage name) are rewarded with 50,000. Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on the Yas Marina Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 01. Stage 02 (Getting ready) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (stage name) are rewarded with 50,000. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Yas Marina Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 02. Stage 03 (Qualifying) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on Yas Marina Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 05. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Editor's Corner Editors coordination corner Category:Formula 1® Category:Special Events